Jet Pack Puffle
by Cloudstar36
Summary: "Should this be right? Is it illegal for EPF agents to be together?" Jet Pack Guy and PH don't think so. They only care about keeping their relationship secret to the other agents! But some irregular behaviour from Jet Pack Guy gets Gary and Rookie suspicious... PH even has Dot, Jay and Cloudstar suspicious! btw, I don't own Club Penguin... This story is now COMPLETE!
1. Too nervous to admit

**Hi again guys! So I'm gonna take a break from serious stuff now, and just do some JPGXPH fan-fic… Cause I can and haters gonna hate…  
Btw, yes I know PH has an Australian accent, and I'm an Aussie myself, but I find it EXTREMELY hard to write in an 'Australian-sort-of' way, so PH is just gonna talk like the others do ^^  
Sadly I do not own Club Penguin, but I do own Cloudstar36... and the same goes for Pukadella and Jay. ^^  
Oh yeah; Jet's gonna be calling PH 'Ace' and 'Pet' in this story, guys… PH may say 'Jettie' a few times too… Hold onto your feels….  
Askjdnwefnkjrcvkjernbgbknv I JUST LOST MINE! DX  
((heheh, that sounded so wrong…..))**

* * *

**_He's so dedicated to this…_**PH thought to herself, watching Jet Pack Guy stack piles of data-files he'd just received from Gary. The puffle handler herself was sorting some of those files, but she'd rather be training the Elite Puffles…  
**_I'd say he's lucky_****.** She thought with a sigh, picking up yet another file and reading through it. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gripped the paper in both flippers as she read through it.

"'Club Penguin Airlines confirmed!'? What am I reading…?" she murmured in disbelief, dropping the folder beside her; not noticing that it slipped off her desk. "The Island's not big enough for an airport anyway…" (_it'd be awesome if it was!_)

"So they say. That was years ago that I claimed that!"

PH looked up, finding Gary stood opposite her desk, reading over the file she'd dropped.

"Why's the file still here, G?" she inquired, watching the Gadget Guy flick through the other pages of the folder.

"Reports on Festival of Flight… Jet Pack Adventure… All things to do with flight…" he insisted, putting the folder back on her desk. "They could all come in handy, PH!" (_I'm sensing lies from this 'incarnation' of our Gadget Guy… don't trust him, PH!_)

As he waddled away, the puffle handler dropped her head back onto the desk, upsetting the stack of Puffle Adoption Certificates beside her.

"Great…"

"Need a hand with anything, Ace?"

That voice… PH looked up in fright; Jet Pack Guy now holding the adoption certificates in a neat stack in his flippers. The puffle handler blushed lightly and hastily took them from him.

"N-No, no. Everything's under control, J-Jet…" she admitted nervously, looking up at him with her hat hanging lop-sided over her eyes. The Tactical Leader laughed softly and straightened it up for her.

"Okay then. Just give a yell if you need any help," he insisted, turning away and waddling over to where Rookie was pointing out things to Gary on a map of the Island; the three of them getting lost in their own conversation. PH giggled and nervously brushed her pony-tail over her shoulder, blushing a little as she started signing the adoption certificates.  
**_Gosh, I really do like him, _**she thought, slightly looking up again. **_I-Is that bad!?_**(_it is unless you wanna start a fight; no wait, a war with all the JPG fan-girls out there…including me…_)

"You're not going to get very far scribbling on the table…" Dot spoke up, waddling over when she noticed her fellow agent had become distracted. PH squeaked softly and shook her head with a slight whimper.

"… Something's wrong with me today, Dot…"

The Disguise Gal gently patted her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Ace," she admitted. "… You're just falling for JPG, aren't ya...?" (_thank you for noticing, Captain Obvious… -_-_)

PH face-desked in embarrassment: managing to catch the adoption certificates with her flippers before they blew off the table.

"Uh huh…"

Dot laughed and leaned over the desk, resting her elbows on the surface as she gently poked her friend.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I… I-I can't…"

"What's wrong with PH, Agent D?" Jay asked, waddling over to them both when she noticed both agents had stopped in their work.

"A certain someone who's red and in a jet pack…" the Disguise Gal hissed, nodding her head towards Jet Pack Guy. Jay looked up and nodded.

"Oh… Poor her…"

PH ignored them as they talked softly about her and the Tactical Leader. She couldn't help but blush at the words they said; feeling glad she'd kept her head on the desk.

"Ace, you might wanna get working again… G's not looking happy…" Dot whispered sharply; PH hastily lifting her head and meeting a slight-stern glance with the Gadget Guy. She smiled nervously and picked up another folder, pretending to read it. Yikes…

"Thanks Dot… Y-You can go now," she murmured, watching Dot head back to the control panels. The puffle handler payed no attention to the file she was holding, for when she looked up at Gary, Jet Pack Guy was watching her too…

**_Now that's awkward. I gotta be more careful near those two…_**

* * *

**Heh, this kinda reminds me of something that happened in Year 7… Anyways! I can't stop daww'ing at what I'm doing to PH and Jet – Don't judge me; I think they're cute together! You can go hang on a cliff if you think they're not! … Darn it… Bellykid5, you've given me ideas on making readers 'cliff-hang' now… *looks up; blinks*…. I WORSHIP YOU FOR THAT! *worships Bellykid***


	2. First chance don't blow it

The day of work quickly came to an end; PH still left with a quarter of her files by the end of the day. As she went to lock them into her safe, a thought struck her mind.  
**_Maybe I should tell Jet…_** she wondered, remembering Dot's words as she got up. Hesitantly she shook her head, deciding not to and headed down to where the Elite Puffles were kept. Each of them bounded happily in their cages when she waddled past them. (_Pause for a sec. does the EPF even have a place for the puffles?... meh, imagination time!_)

"Okay, okay. Just hang on…" she giggled, heading to the end of the hall and pressing a button, opening the back doors of the puffles' cages; the seven of them squeaking in joy as they ventured out to the back of the Phoning Facility. PH followed them out through the main doors, watching the puffles bound around in the snow with a smile. Unexpected footsteps soon approached her.

"Such happy creatures, aren't they?"

The puffle handler jumped in fright, glancing over her shoulder with wide eyes. Jet Pack Guy stood behind her, laughing softly as he shook his head.

"She's an EPF agent, yet she's still not used to sneak-attacks," he teased, waddling over. PH pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Not my fault…" she muttered.

"I know, I know…" was JPG's response; finishing with a sigh. "You think we have many more of those data-files to search?"

PH looked away with slight confusion. He wasn't known for changing the subject so quickly…  
Something was on his mind…

"Possibly another 100…" PH guessed with a soft chuckle. "It disappoints me that we don't have enough full-time agents for the job."

She then left the puffles, waddling back to the main room of the HQ. Other agents were packing up their gear for the afternoon; Gary doing one last check of the system before locking it up.

"Were you going to use something, PH?" he questioned, noticing she still stood in the room.

"No G, its fine. Lock up… I-I was just leaving," PH admitted, shuddering when she sensed Jet Pack Guy behind her. Gary nodded and locked up, switching off the lights as he stepped into the elevator. PH grabbed her bag and quickly jogged after him, reaching it just as the doors shut.  
**_What about Jet!?_**She thought with an inaudible whimper as they reached the floor of the Phoning Facility. Letting Gary walk ahead of her, PH wandered back to her igloo; her orange puffle, Pete awaiting her return at the window.

"Please don't tell me he's eaten my plants again…" she groaned, pushing open the door to her igloo. (_btw I got that information from the Club Penguin Times during Puffle Party '13. PH does in fact have an orange puffle called Pete. ^^_)

Before she could step inside, the flipper of a red penguin grabbed her arm; Jet Pack Guy wincing at her startled reaction.

"Hey Ace; it's okay!" he laughed. "It's just me…"

PH calmed down slightly and tried her best to hide the deep blush forming on her cheeks.

"W-What's up, Jet?" she inquired, trying to stay cool.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to maybe grab a pizza with me later this evening."

The puffle handler nearly fainted… Why was he asking her that now!?

"U-Uhh, but… w-what about the certificates I have to finish?" she protested, showing no sign of wanting him to let her go. She felt as though she was going to melt away right then and there…

"Come on now… G didn't say he wanted them finished by tomorrow, did he?" Jet Pack Guy insisted, clearing his throat slightly. It seemed he was just as nervous as she was… "Take a break from it…"

The puffle handler hesitated before agreeing with a slight nod of her head. Jet Pack Guy grinned slightly and reached up and pulled off her hat, handing it to her affectionately.

"I'd like it if you changed your look up a bit too… Maybe wear your hair down…"

He then waddled away. PH only watched him go; her cheeks bright red before fainting on her front-door step…

* * *

**Surprise, surprise; it's Jet Pack Guy! Yeah, I'd freak out too if some random came up and grabbed my arm… N-Not that I'm calling Jet a random! ^^; He's too awesome to be a random… But what do we do? *pokes PH with a stick* She fainted…  
… Keep on hanging, readers… Keep calm and hang onto that cliff… B|**


	3. Make it life changing

The puffle handler nervously observed her outfit in her body-length mirror; Chirp and Flit squeaking softly as they helped to hold it up for her. PH was amazed at how different she looked with her hair down…

"Oh… I hope Jet likes it…" she murmured to herself, blushing lightly at her own appearance. "It… feels weird…"

At a sudden knocking at her door, PH jumped in fright before calming herself and hurrying to pin back her hair.

"Just a second!"

"No time, PH! You gotta hurry!" (_I wonder who that could be… just saying, it's not me._)

That didn't sound like Jet Pack Guy… The puffle handler slowed her rushing pace and waddled to the door in annoyance; looking back at Rookie sternly.

"Thanks for the interruption, Rookie…"

"Woah… you going somewhere?" the young agent inquired. PH scowled.

"I was supposed to be going on a date with Jet!" she stopped and slapped her flippers over her beak. What had she just said!?

"But that's why I came to see you!" Rookie squeaked softly, still slightly distracted by her outfit. "Something's wrong with Jet Pack Guy!"

PH froze. The Tactical Leader was fine earlier… How had something happened to him so suddenly?  
The puffle handler slightly panicked and bit her lip, hoping nothing bad had happened.

"Well, looks like I'm running in a dress and heels… Lead the way, Rookie!" she cried. Rookie nodded and quickly ran off in the direction of the EPF. PH hastily followed him, tripping a couple of times because of the heels, but she just kept running. Whatever was wrong with Jet Pack Guy was extremely serious…  
The two agents skidded to a halt at the Phoning Facility entrance; Rookie quickly leading the way down to the HQ. PH was now getting a little concerned. Why was he leading her back to the HQ at this time of night?  
She stopped with a slight frown.

"Rookie, this better not be a joke. Jet told me he wasn't coming back here until G unlocked tomorrow morning," she scowled, putting her hands on her hips. Rookie looked back at her with concerned eyes.

"But-…"

"No buts, Rookie! What's going on!?"

"PH?" a voice called sleepily; Gary switching on the lights from the doorway. "Rookie? W-What are you two doing here?"

"G…" the puffle handler said calmly. "Sorry to wake you, but Rookie apparently thinks something's wrong with Jet…"

The Gadget Guy frowned, setting his glasses on his forehead as he rubbed his eyes.

"No agent came back except me. Jet Pack Guy hasn't been down here since we all left this afternoon."

PH shot a glare at Rookie and growled. Was he trying to ruin everything!?

"Hey, don't growl at me, PH! I swear I saw Jet run back in here!" Rookie protested, putting his flippers up in defence. PH ignored him, gathering up the hem of her dress and storming out of the HQ.

Gary and Rookie exchanged a confused glance; the Gadget Guy slightly stunned by the puffle handler's outfit.

"Is she going somewhere?"

"Got a date with Jet apparently…" Rookie admitted, glancing down the darkened tunnel opposite them. "I swear he was down here…"

/

Jet Pack Guy hastily half-ran; half-waddled to the Pizza Parlour, hoping that PH hadn't been waiting too long outside for him, but when he arrived the puffle handler was nowhere in sight.

"P-PH?" he panted, leaning against the Parlour wall to catch his breath. "Hey, where are ya, Ace?"

PH was in fact not far off. She'd hastily run back to her igloo to fix up her outfit before heading off again. The lights brightening the Plaza signalled that she wasn't too late.  
**_Oh, I hope he's not mad at me!_**She prayed, hesitantly slowing her pace as she walked past the Puffle Hotel. Both the hotel and the Pet Store were closed for the night, but if one listened, they could hear the dreamy squeaks of puffles falling asleep. PH smiled and waddled up to the Pizza Parlour, spying Jet Pack Guy outside, watching the stars. The Tactical Leader himself was a little dressed up too; his long black tie swapped for a small bowtie and, no sign of the jet pack on his back at all. The puffle handler giggled softly.

"Jet!" she called, waving as she approached him. Jet Pack Guy glanced down in her direction; his eyes widening at her change of appearance,

"W-Woah... PH, you… y-you look great!" he managed to stammer. The puffle handler looked at the ground, blushing red.

"W-Well… you w-wanted me to change my look…"

"I didn't mean that much…" Jet Pack Guy said softly, lifting her head with his flipper. "You still look beautiful."

PH managed out a small squeak before giddily giving him a tight hug. The Tactical Leader was not expecting that, but hugged her back anyway before linking flippers with her.

"Tonight madam, we dine on the finest cuisine this Isle has to offer," he explained, in a slightly-off French accent. PH burst into a giggle.

"Oh stop acting formal! It's hardly you at all," she insisted, letting him guide them into the Parlour. They talked softly between each other while waiting in line for a seat.

"Says the Australian penguin who sounds like she has no accent…"

PH playfully slapped him on the beak; Jet Pack Guy sniggering.

"What?"

"Hurtful much…" the puffle handler muttered; silencing herself when they were called to a table, one right by the window. "What a perfect spot…"

Jet Pack Guy shot a quick glance out the window before looking back at her.

"Uh huh… Such a shame there's no outdoor area," he said softly. "Then we could talk to the stars… Oh wait, I already have one that shines brighter than the rest…"

PH felt the blush return to her cheeks. Jet Pack Guy was acting so different to the way he was acting while at work. It seemed as though he changed completely when not cooped up inside the EPF…

"Anything I can get you two? Wines? Champagnes?" a waitress asked, waddling up to them. (_Do penguins even drink that kinda thing?_)  
Jet Pack Guy hesitantly shook his head, glancing at PH.

"I-I think we'll just settle for water now…" she said hastily. "Its b-been a long day…"

"Very well then," the waitress insisted, waddling back to the kitchen. Once she was gone, PH looked back at Jet Pack Guy; the Tactical Leader looking very nervous as he avoided her eyes.

"Jet, what's wrong? I-Is this too much?" she wondered; concern clear in her voice.

"N-No, no, this is wonderful, PH; absolutely wonderful, but…" he paused, not sure what to say next. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway… When she wasn't training puffles, PH was simply as innocent and fragile as any female penguin would be.

"But what?" the puffle handler spoke up, nodding her head in thanks as the waitress set down a bottle and two glasses on their table. Jet Pack Guy hesitated.

"I… I-I don't know how to put it…" he murmured, pouring them both a glass of water. "I mean… we're EPF agents… W-We shouldn't be doing this…"

PH smiled and hid a giggle in her flippers.

"Oh Jet, what does that have to do with anything!?" she questioned. "What matters is that we're having a lovely time, right?"

She nervously set her flipper down on the table-top, waiting as he hesitantly put his flipper on top of hers with a smile.

"Right. Nothing could change that."

* * *

**Bad Rookie; bad! No one jokes around with the Puffle Hunter! Like I said, she's innocent now but watch out when she sends those puffles on you!  
Enough about him… These two love-birds are sending me all lovey-dovey just writing all this! And it doesn't help that I keep listening to love songs. *looks up then looks down again* Hmm… Seems there's no real cliff-hanger here, so you can stay on the ground… Maybe go spy on PH and Jet…  
… Wait, I said Puffle 'Hunter', didn't I… *face-flippers* You all know I meant Puffle Handler!**


	4. True meaning of me

It was a little while before their pizza arrived; the two EPF agents going half-and-half with their most favourite toppings. PH giggled softly as she watched Jet Pack Guy pick up a slice of his half; the cheese melting down over his flippers, causing the Tactical Leader to laugh.

"Okay… I-I never knew they made them that cheesy!" he insisted, trying to pick the cheese off his feathers. PH could only sit there and giggle; she had no idea how to help, and she was still a little nervous at how to act around him too.  
**_Don't forget he's one of G's top-agents… _**she reminded herself. **_Act natural!_**

"You gonna eat anything?"

PH snapped out of thought, looking back at Jet Pack Guy in slight surprise.

"Y-Yeah… I just g-got lost in my thoughts," she admitted, hesitantly taking a bite of pizza. The puffle handler couldn't help but keep an eye on him the whole time they ate. She knew they were crushing on each other, but something about the Tactical Leader just… got her attention more than other guys did. Jet Pack Guy occasionally glanced back at her, managing a small smile as he ate. He was thinking the same thing about PH, as well as whether she was the right girl for him or not.  
**_She's a fierce puffle trainer, but here she's just… so quiet, _**he thought. **_Like… she's been replaced… Forget that, nothing or no one could replace the real PH…  
_**The Tactical Leader finished his last slice of pizza and waited, giving PH a lop-sided teasing smile when she looked over at him.

"You planning something?" she inquired with a slight smirk.

"I wish… All that's on my mind is sorting data-files…"

PH whimpered.

"A-And you of course… No surprise there."

The puffle handler smiled happily and brushed a few crumbs off her dress… The dress she thought she'd never wear. Tonight was special; she had an excuse…

"If you're done, should we head off?" Jet Pack Guy inquired, gently tapping her flipper. "'Cause… you know how G is when he finds tired agents."

They exchanged a laugh; PH nodding in agreement as she got up. Jet Pack Guy followed her lead and waddled over to the counter. PH went to follow him but her dress got caught on a nail sticking out of the table. Hastily she tried to free herself before it tore.

"Wonderful… Just wonderful…" she muttered, trying to tug the lace free. When she found she couldn't, she looked up in the Tactical Leader's direction. "Jet!"

Jet Pack Guy hastily waddled back over to her in concern, slipping the change he had received into his jacket-pocket.

"What's wrong, Pet?" he asked, not even noticing he'd called her that. (_slap him, PH…_)

"I'm stuck…" the puffle handler whimpered, indicating towards where she had gotten caught… Then she looked up with a slight frown. "D-Did you just call me 'Pet'?" (_what? No slap?_)

"I… I-I gotta call you s-something, don't I?" the Tactical Leader admitted nervously, pulling free the lacing easily before looking up at her. "Besides, it… I-It kinda suits you…"

PH blushed red and linked flippers with him once more as they waddled out of the Pizza Parlour.

"It's not because I'm a puffle handler, is it?" she inquired.

"Not at all," Jet Pack Guy insisted, shooting her a sceptical glance. "If it was because of that, I would have called you something else…"

PH elbowed him sharply in the side; the Tactical Leader yelping in pain and releasing his grip.

"Ow! I didn't mean in that way, Ace!"

The puffle handler rolled her eyes and pulled him close to her by the collar of his jacket.

"I would slap you right now if you weren't so handsome…" she murmured. Jet Pack Guy gulped nervously.

"W-Who me? PH, I think you got the wrong penguin…"

"No… I've got the right one…" PH said softly, loosening her grip and resting her head against his chest. "My one and only, Jet Pack Guy…"

The Tactical Leader blushed a little and ran his flippers through her hair with a soft sigh. Could anything be more perfect than that moment?

"Hey PH, I've been meaning to ask you this, but um… do you actually have, like, a real name or something?" he questioned nervously. "Because… no offence or anything, I don't wanna call you 'PH' for the rest of your life…"

The puffle handler stepped away from him nervously; her gaze immediately wandering to the ground. No one had ever dared to ask for her real name before… She hesitated to tell him the truth…

"PH?"

"I… I-I don't k-know…"

"Don't know what?" Jet Pack Guy wondered, gently taking her flipper. PH pulled away.

"What my real name is, okay!? No one's ever had the gut to ask me!" she snapped, stepping away with a heavy sigh. "… I don't even know if I have one…"

Jet Pack Guy was startled at her sudden snap, but he gave in and comforted her anyway, pulling her back into a hug.

"Surely you've got one… You just need to find it…" he whispered, putting a flipper on her chest. "Somewhere in here…"

PH whimpered and spun around in his arms to hug him tightly. She was hesitant to believe his words, but he was right. The puffle handler knew she had a name… the question was; could she remember it?

* * *

**Aww, such a lovely chapter. X3 I keep having dreams of these two together… Don't ask, or I'll put you on that cliff again… *looks up* Oh wait, you're already there…  
If you know PH's real name, I'll let you down... and give you a cookie. *is holding rope and cookie*  
If not then… help me make up a name for her! But it's gotta be a pretty name; or Jet's gonna hurt you for making fun of his girl… Yeah, and trust me. Things aren't going to be pleasant if you upset PH and face an angry JPG… *gulps* Been there; done that!  
… You're probably gonna be on that cliff for a long time if I don't get a name for PH…**


	5. Avoidance

She hated to do it, but he would probably ask again… PH avoided Jet Pack Guy for nearly a whole week because of what he had asked. The Tactical Leader was confused, for whenever he approached her; she'd ignore him and call on another agent to help. Jet Pack Guy just didn't understand it.  
**_Why is she doing this? _**He asked himself, following Rookie out of the Filing Room as the two of them carried boxes between them. **_Does she want to break my heart?  
_**Rookie had become aware that the Tactical Leader and puffle handler were falling for one another, and he was beginning to think something had gone wrong from the way the two of them were acting.

"Something on your mind, Jet?" he hesitated to ask. Jet Pack Guy struggled to ignore his question, but if PH was going to ignore him, he wouldn't say a word about her.

"I… No, it's nothing, Rookie…" was his heist reply. As soon as he had put the box down he was carrying, he left and headed back to his office. He passed Dot and PH on the way; the two standing by the Gadget shelf, and caught a little of what they were saying…

"Should I talk to him, Dot?"

"Do what you think is right, Ace. Jet's probably freaking out because you've pulled the cold-flipper on him." (_something like our cold-shoulder…_)

"But I don't want him asking me… I-It's too personal."

"PH, the guy is crazy-mad in love with you! Obviously he's not going to leave you alone!"

There was a soft thud as PH dropped whatever she was holding and angrily waddled out of the room, bumping straight into Jet Pack Guy. The puffle handler hesitated.

"Do you want a hand up or not?" the Tactical Leader inquired, holding his flipper out to her.

"… I can get up myself…" PH insisted, getting to her feet and waddling away. Jet Pack Guy watched her go in shock; he was never expecting that from her!  
With a heavy sigh, he hung his head and continued on into his office, slightly slamming the door behind him when he entered. Gary nearly jumped out of his feathers when he heard the noise, looking up in confusion.

"Something is unexpectedly out of place today…" he murmured to himself, eyeing PH as she waddled into the room and picked up the folders she needed to sort through.

"This the last, G?" she questioned. Gary nodded.

"Yes PH; it is," he admitted. "I never knew our case studies from the PSA and EPF could get so… muddled."

PH managed a small smile at the Gadget Guy's words.

"Well, I'll get them sorted, Chief… then we won't have to deal with confusion anymore."

As she left, Gary watched her, noticing something different about the stance that she waddled with… Exactly the same way as Jet Pack Guy had done so when he entered…  
**_I guess my theory was correct… _**he thought with a slight smile, getting up and heading into the Tactical Leader's office. Jet Pack Guy sat at his desk with his head on the surface; the sleeves of his jacket rolled up to his elbows and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His jetpack was propped up against the desk on the ground beside him; a place Gary thought he'd never see it. He never took his jetpack off!

"Jet… There is obviously a reasonable explanation for your behaviour, I am guessing," the Gadget Guy wondered, waiting at the doorway for a response.

"Does there have to be, G?" Jet Pack Guy muttered, not lifting his head. Gary waddled over in concern, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"I've never seen an agent acting so miserable before, and when it did occur, I was expecting it to be Rookie…"

The Tactical Leader looked up with a heavy sigh; Gary blinking in surprise when he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"… Things have just come up between me and PH, and well… Now she's ignoring me and I can't find out why because she won't talk to me…" the red penguin explained, putting his head on his wings. "I just don't understand why she'd do this…"

Gary thought about the words he had said. Though he wasn't a "love doctor", the Gadget Guy had experienced the same thing his top-agent was going through. He just wasn't sure how to respond to his statement…

"I'll admit you've got me stumped, Jet… but female penguins happen to be a lot more moody than us…" he explained, slightly managing to get his thoughts to words. "Just give her some space and in time, she'll ever forget this happened." (_*slow-claps* worst advice giver ever, Gary… but you are right about us girls being moody…_)

Jet Pack Guy face-desked in slight annoyance, wanting to ignore every word the Gadget Guy had just said.

"I'm going through enough heartache… That's going to be impossible…"

Gary frowned slightly and headed out, knowing there was nothing more he could do. He noticed Dot sitting alone by PH's office, thoughtfully tapping her flippers together as she sorted things out in her head.

"Not luck from PH either?" the Gadget Guy inquired, waddling over to her. Dot looked up and shook her head.

"Nothing. I don't get why she won't listen to me," she insisted, getting up. "We could try other agents to talk to them…"

"Hmm…" Gary hummed, tapping the side of his beak as he thought. "I think I know the two that can help us…"

* * *

**And this chapter ends on… a small cliff-hanger; yay!  
Mystery Agents will be revealed next chapter, and yes; they are both Stealth Agents for a reason… No inquiries please!  
Anyway, I kinda had a mini-heartache will writing this chapter. PH is too afraid to tell Jet Pack Guy her real name…. Awww!  
I'm still looking for suggestions on that too! Preferably her first name; you know, the 'P' more than the 'H'… or both would be nice.**

**… Keep calm and cliff-hang… B|**


	6. Agent Advice

Cloudstar36 and Jay nervously waddled through the hallways of the HQ after they had received the message from Gary to talk to the Tactical Leader and puffle handler. It was not every-day they had to call in two Stealth Agents to help with their Mentors' troubles/

"So, you wanna talk to Jet, or can I talk to him?" Cloudstar inquired.

"… Um… I think I'd rather talk to PH," Jay admitted softly. "You know how to handle Jet in these kind of situations. Besides, PH is probably calming herself with the puffles."

"I-I'm not that good with him!" Cloudstar stammered, managing to hide a small blush. "Y-Y-You talk to him!"

Jay quickly face-flippered before sighing in agreement.

"Fine. I'll talk to Jet; you talk to PH," she insisted, cautiously waddling up to the Tactical Leader's door. "Good luck, Agent…"

Cloudstar nodded and slipped into PH's office. Jay watched her go before turning back and nervously pushing open the door, gulping softly.

"J-Jet Pack Guy?"

The Tactical Leader groaned softly, but didn't lift his head.

"Um… are you okay, Jet?" Jay questioned, hastily waddling over and cautiously poking his flipper. "You're not acting like… you…"

Jet Pack Guy only winced and tucked both flippers under his head with a groan of annoyance. Jay frowned slightly.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me? PH is the one giving you the cold-flipper," she reminded him. Jet Pack Guy then looked up; his eyes looking annoyed and stern.

"I don't really care who's giving me what! I don't want to talk to anyone!" he snapped. Jay jumped and hastily backed out of the room.

"O-Okay…. I didn't know you were in a bad mood…" she murmured, yelping softly and running off. She then ran into Cloudstar36; the Stealth Agents grabbing each other's flipper to stop themselves from falling backwards.

"Lucky save…" Cloudstar insisted, steadying herself. "Woah… did you get snapped at?"

"Uh huh…" Jay admitted with a shudder. "I've never seen Jet so annoyed."

"PH was okay. As you said she was with the Elite Puffles," Cloudstar explained. "I thought she could never fall that calm with them."

"That could be a problem then…" Jay said softly, thinking hard of a solution. "Tactical's being a grumpy-guts, yet Puffle-Handler's relaxed and calm… why?"

The both of them stood lost in thought for some time before they looked up and exchanged a glance.

"It must be the puffles!"

"It has to be!" Cloudstar added. "I over-heard PH saying puffles were always the best way to calm someone down."

Jay nodded in agreement. Cloudstar36 thought for a while before tapping the side of her head with a slight giggle.

"And I think I know the right puffles for the job, too!"

/

Once Cloudstar had fetched two of her rainbow puffles; Skittles and Sprite, she and Jay cautiously carried them back to the main office of the Lead Stations. Gary watched them in confusion.

"And… what, might I ask, are you up to now, agents?"

"You'll see, G…" Cloudstar murmured, looking back at Jay. "Okay, let them in."

With both PH and Jet Pack Guy's office-doors being left open a slight crack, Skittles and Sprite easily slipped inside. Jay then hastily waddled over to her fellow Stealth Agent.

"Let's hope this works, Cloud…" she whispered.

"It will…" Cloudstar whispered back. **_It has to…_**

Sprite squeaked softly as he jumped up onto Jet Pack Guy's desk; the Tactical Leader absent-mindedly glancing out the window behind his desk. Snow was softly falling, making the ground whiter outside. Sprite squeaked again when he didn't get any response.

"I don't have any Puffle O's on me; what do you want?" Jet Pack Guy muttered sternly, spinning around to face the puffle. His eyes widened slightly. "A-A rainbow puffle!?"

Sprite bounced up and down on the table, squeaking as he did so. (_finally some attention! X3_)  
The Tactical Leader could only watch him, mesmerized by his colouring. When he noticed this, Sprite turned and bounded out of the room.

"Hey, come back here, little puffle!" Jet Pack Guy called, waddling out after him. When Sprite and Skittles emerged from the offices, Cloudstar36 shot a quick glance at Jay and Gary; the three of them then hastily leaving… secretly watching from around the corner of the room. PH herself had almost caught up to Skittles, when the rainbow puffle hastily skidded under a table and hid; Sprite quickly joining her, causing the Tactical Leader and puffle handler to bump into each other… again…

"We have got to stop meeting like this…" PH insisted with a soft giggle, sitting back as she regained consciousness. Jet Pack Guy managed a soft laugh.

"I g-guess…" he murmured, getting to his feet before giving her a flipper up. Nervously he then looked away. "Sorry PH…"

"Sorry? What are you sorry for, Jet?" the puffle handler inquired, picking up her hat. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I pulled the cold-flipper on you for no reason at all."

Jet Pack Guy hesitantly bit his lip, trying not to make eye-contact with her.

"So, me asking for your real name is not a reason?"

PH looked at the ground. He brought it up again…

"I wish you wouldn't-…"

"I have to…" the Tactical Leader interrupted, gently taking her flipper as he looked into her eyes. "PH, you wouldn't believe how much it pains me not to know who you really are…"

The puffle handler hesitated as she looked back at him. Now was the time to tell the truth…

"O-Okay…" she murmured. "My real name is-…"

She was cut off at the sound of a loud thud from the Command Room and a hasty shriek from the agents…

* * *

**Darn it! Just when we were about to find out, ****_somebody _****had to come ruin it! And I think we all know who that someone is… *growls softly*  
Yeah, I was gonna bring him in sooner or later… And his little crab-companion too…  
But yeah, I wouldn't call this a cliff-hanger now, so you can come down now. *helps down*  
Just, by the way, thank you all for the reviews and stuff! Because of them, I keep writing and making things interesting; yay! So keep reviewing, or you'll never know what happens next!**


	7. Don't leave me in the dark

After hearing the shriek, PH darted back to the Command Room; Jet Pack Guy, Jay, Cloudstar36 and Gary following hastily behind. The five agents skidded to a halt in awe when they reached it, finding Rookie panickly at the controls as he tried to disarm the alarm. At that, Jet Pack Guy ran over to him and got straight to work in helping. Gary and Jay waddled off to find Dot and get the meaning of what was going on while PH and Cloudstar36 were left having no clue what to do.

"… T-There's gotta be something we can do, PH!" Cloudstar squeaked. "Everyone looks so… panicked!"

PH looked around; her gaze mainly focused on Jet Pack Guy.  
**_What would he do in a situation like this? _**She wondered, looking around for a way to shut off the power. **_Wait… that won't do anything!_**

"Agent Cloudstar, we have a Hacker!" Gary exclaimed, getting the Stealth Agent's attention quick. "We need you to hack back!"

Cloudstar36 quickly ran over and cracked her flippers as she jumped in front of the controls.

"I didn't study all the Team Handbooks for no reason!" she admitted, quickly getting to work. Finding there was nothing she could really do; PH went back to check on the Elite Puffles… but someone had beaten her to it…

"Jet? I thought-… W-Weren't you just-…?" she stammered, trying to get her words out. Jet Pack Guy left the puffle cages and waddled over to her, putting a flipper on her cheek.

"I act quicker when under-pressure…" he muttered; PH relaxing slightly.

"Herbert again, huh?"

"Yeah… but he seems to have a pretty smart hacker with him. Luckily Cloud's got it under control, Ace…" the Tactical Leader insisted, leading them well away from the noisy Command Room. PH happily followed; glad to know she wasn't the only one with nothing to do. Jet Pack Guy came to a stop by the Gear-Headers and quickly disappeared inside, pulling PH with him.

"W-What are we doing?" the puffle handler questioned; a little confused at his actions. She curiously watched as he yanked off his jet pack and set it beside him before leaning against the shut-door with a heavy sigh.

"You were telling me something?"

PH gulped. Her real name…

"You… Y-You won't find it weird, w-will you?"

"Of course not," the Tactical Leader scoffed. "Everyone knows me as Guy, and I find that weird!"

The puffle handler giggled softly, waddling over to him and wrapping a flipper around his tie.

"At least it's simple…"

"S-So is Jet… Only you agents call me that though…"

"I oughta take down Herbert myself for revealing your identity…" PH said softly, absent-mindedly tugging his tie looser. She seemed in a dreamy trance; Jet Pack Guy becoming a little nervous at being alone with her.

"S-Shame he d-didn't get to you, h-huh?" he gulped, stepping back slightly. (_you can't get far with a door behind you, Jet…_) "Then I wouldn't have to… b-bother you…"

"Why tell though? You'll find out sooner or later…" PH inquired, releasing her grip slightly. Jet Pack Guy managed to gently push her away and hastily fix up his tie.

"W-Well… I'd rather find out from you than some old newspaper…"

The puffle handler giggled and helped him fix his tie, blushing lightly as she did so.  
**_Something is seriously wrong with me if I just did that to him! Oh, I feel so awful now… _**she told herself, hastily stepping back and tripping over her feet in the process. She braced for the impact of the concrete ground beneath her, but… nothing happened. Instead, the strong flippers of a certain red penguin had caught her; Jet Pack Guy looking back at her with a slight grin as he held her close.

"A clumsy one, aren't ya, Ace…" he teased softly, steadying her. "No need to worry when I'm here…"

PH gasped softly and blushed redder than his feathers as she looked back at him. The thoughts she was thinking never made it to words; she was speechless at what he had just done…  
Jet Pack Guy only sighed and sat back against the door, leaning the puffle handler against him as she recovered.

"You really can't get over the fact that we like each other, huh…"

PH sat up and looked at him, slightly nodding her head.

"I… I-I just don't want to stop you from being you, Jet…" she murmured, linking flippers with him. They sat in the silence of the Gear-Headers for a while, embracing their time together. That was, until the power in the EPF went out…

"Jet!" PH squeaked, huddling close to him. Jet Pack Guy calmly put a flipper around her and got them both back onto their feet. Searching around for the door-handle, he hastily pushed it open and they both ran back to the Command Room; the Tactical Leader colliding with another penguin coming in their direction.

"Watch it!"

"Ow!"

"G; is that you?" PH inquired softly, helping Jet Pack Guy back onto his feet.

"Yes it is, and if I stand corrected, you two are PH and Jet."

"That's us!" both the puffle handler and Tactical Leader said in unison. Gary stood his ground as he talked to them, hoping no other penguins would run into him.

"What happened with the power, G?" Jet Pack Guy asked, wincing slightly in PH's grip.

"I had to shut it down. Agent Cloudstar couldn't hack back against Herbert and he nearly took over everything… again!" the Gadget Guy explained. "The only way to shut it down was to cut the power of the EPF… and yes, that does mean our Spy Phones are a no-go too…"

"So… we're stuck down here without power and contact to the Island?" PH whimpered, shaking Gary's shoulders in panic. "Emergency evacuation could have been nice!"

"PH, please! There was no time!" the Gadget Guy insisted, releasing himself from her grip. "If I had managed to evacuate everyone, Herbert would have been successful and then the whole EPF would be in down-fall."

The puffle handler relaxed and stepped closer to Jet Pack Guy, hearing something snap under her feet when she did so.

"What… was that?"

The Tactical Leader looked down, knowing he couldn't see anything but tried to figure it out anyway.

"What did it feel like, PH?" he asked. Before PH could reply, Gary let out a soft sigh in realisation.

"My glasses…"

* * *

**All I can say is…. Whoops…  
… If you haven't figured it out yet, Gary dropped his glasses when he bumped into Jet Pack Guy…  
End of story; bye…**

**NAH, I LIED!  
Stay tuned for next chapter, guys and girls! ^_^  
And BY GOLLY! This chapter was long! I don't think I've ever written one that was… one second… *word-counts chapter* 1,076 words long! WOAH!**


	8. Captivating Darkness

Now she felt bad…

"G, I'm sorry! I-It was an accident!" PH hastily apologised, kneeling down and locating both parts to the Gadget Guy's glasses. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Accidents happen, PH… I can't see any way in this dark, so I guess it doesn't matter…" Gary admitted calmly. "But I'll have to find a way to blindly fix them when we do turn the power back on."

"We should at least try to find a way out of here," Jet Pack Guy insisted, searching his jacket-pockets for his Spy Phone. "Do you think the light still works on our phones, G?"

"Possibly."

Upon finding it, the Tactical Leader tapped the screen of his Spy Phone; the light brightening up the hallway. Now being able to see, PH examined the glasses. They could easily be fixed; only the bridge keeping them together was snapped and one of the lens slightly cracked…  
**_Or not… _**the puffle handler thought with a heavy sigh.

"I say we head back to the Command Room. Surely Herbert's given up on trying to hack in."

Gary nodded and ran his flipper along the wall as he led the way back; Jet Pack Guy waddling beside him to provide the light. PH followed behind them, watching the ground. This felt like her fault because she hadn't done anything…

"Agents, we have found a solution to our darkness problem," she heard Gary explain when they reached the Command Room. "The light of your Spy Phones should still be working; use them to get power back to HQ."

"But G, what about Herbert?" Cloudstar36 spoke up, rubbing her flippers. "I don't think I can hold off anymore hacking…"

The Gadget Guy sighed.

"Take the risk, Agent… Or we'll be in darkness for a while…"

Knowing all the agents would be busy at work again, Jet Pack Guy found his chance. He dimmed the light of his Spy Phone and waddled over to PH; the puffle handler giving him a small smile.

"Won't G be mad if he finds you're not working?" she questioned.

"Nahh… He knows about us, and would rather I buy my time protecting you when the Tactical Team's not needed for anything."

PH whimpered softly. Gary knew about them? How; they hadn't told anyone!

"But… I'm stopping you-…"

"No one's stopping me, Ace…" Jet Pack Guy said softly. "Now come on… G wants me to check the light fuse, you know…. Just in case…"

PH nodded and held onto his flipper as he led the way to the elevator and out of the EPF. The two agents winced at the brightness outside.

"Yikes… I nearly forgot how light it is out here…"

"As we all would," PH giggled, rubbing her eyes. Jet Pack Guy laughed and waddled around the back of the building; PH waiting for him out the front. The Tactical Leader wandered for a while, laughing at himself for forgetting where the fuse box was. Once he found it, using the wrench from his old Spy Phone, he opened the box and had a look inside.

"Hmm… seems okay to me…" he murmured, re-bolting the case back into place before getting up. "Would Herbert even be smart enough to cut the fuse?"

He then waddled back to the front of the Phoning Facility.

"Alright PH, let's-…" he paused and looked around. "PH?"

The puffle handler was nowhere to be found…

* * *

**LE-GASP! PH is gone! Where, oh where could she be!? *dramatically searches; stops* Only I know…  
Cliff-hang, dear readers; keep calm and cliff-hang…  
All will be revealed next chapter; MWAHAHAHA! And yes; it does involve a certain white polar bear…. XD**


	9. Hunt down my Hero

PH drowsily sat up and looked around, rubbing her head. From the scenery around her, she looked to be inside some sort of cave… and in a cage inside that cave…

"Jet?" she whimpered, grabbing onto the bars of the cage in slight panic. "J-Jet!"

The only response she got was the sound of gruff laughter nearby; three soft clicks of claws following that.

"Herbert and Klutzy…" the puffle handler whispered, letting go of the bars and shooting a quick glance at the ground as she thought. "W-W-What am I-I doing with them?"

"Now, now, Klutzy… We can't make her do that! I'm not that evil!... Or am I?"

Hearing Herbert speak made PH shiver in fright, but she stayed quiet and listened to what they were planning.

"With one Elite Penguin Fool, we can catch all of them. I just have to figure out how!"

PH winced at a loud thump, guessing the polar bear had slammed his fist onto a table.

"Click-clickety-click!"

"That will never work, and the hacking already failed…"

"Click click-click click…"

"What do I look like; a mad scientist!? We'd need-… Wait Klutzy; that's genius! But… now we need a plan to get him…"

There was silence after that; PH still straining to hear if Herbert would say anymore. She then sat back and gathered what she'd heard.

"Another plan to take down the EPF… and I'm guessing one that involves G's inventive-work…" she murmured to herself. "But… what if he meant someone else?"

The puffle handler gulped nervously and shook off the thought. No, that couldn't be right… Herbert's target was always Gary!

"… Klutzy, your plan failed and we haven't even done anything yet…"

PH looked up, surprised to hear what she was hearing. That didn't sound like Herbert…

"Click clickety-click, uhh click!"

… And that didn't sound like Klutzy. Something very strange was going on…

"I-Is this some sort of joke, Herbert!? Stop pulling my flipper!" PH exclaimed nervously. She heard two sudden shuffles near-by, but her attention was more drawn to Herbert's figure as he wandered into the cave where she was being kept.

"You keep your mouth shut when I'm planning, dear puffle handler, or I'll do more than destroy your precious 'Elite Penguin Force'," Herbert growled in a mocking tone. "Maybe your little puffle-creatures could become a warmer fur coat for me…"

"No!" PH exclaimed with a small growl. "Don't you dare hurt the Elite Puffles, Herbert!"

"Who's gonna stop me?" the polar bear teased, leaning down in front of her cage. "You're in there, and none of the other Elite Penguin Fools know where you are!"

At that he broke off laughing again and headed back out of the cave. Once he was gone, PH sat back with a soft whimper and hugged her middle.

"H-He can't hurt them…" she said softly, tearing up slightly. "H-H-He just c-can't…"

* * *

Jet Pack Guy sat alone by the controls as Gary called on an emergency search. With the power back on and no hacker-alarm going off, things could get done again. Dot had helped the Gadget Guy to fix his glasses, so that was over-and-done with, but now they were frantic at the news of one of their Lead Agents missing. Rookie stopped in his mad-panic attack for a split second and looked over to where the Tactical Leader sat; Jet Pack Guy miserably poking at the control board with his flipper.

"Jet, sitting there doing nothing isn't going to get PH back…" the Comm Leader insisted, waddling over. "You need to get out there and find her, just as Tactical Agents do!"

"… Can't…"

Rookie wasn't expecting that answer; looking back at Jet Pack Guy in slight shock.

"What do you mean you can't!? Jet, you're a top-agent! You _can_!" he protested.

"Not without PH…" the Tactical Leader said softly, getting up and waddling to his office. Rookie sadly watched him go; pity clear in his eyes.

"I-If you say so, Jet…"

Gary noticed Jet Pack Guy leave, and motioned Rookie to come over. The Comm Leader quickly approached him.

"Is he not helping for a reason, G?"

"Some may or may not know what he is going through at the moment, Rookie. I've told him to go out and find PH himself, but… He won't do anything without her," the Gadget Guy insisted, glancing over Jay's shoulder as she watched one of the scanners. "I think we should just give him the space he needs for now."

Rookie nodded in agreement, glancing back up the hallway to where it split off into their offices; the 'Tactical Lead' door shut tight.

"I hope he's okay…"

Jet Pack Guy wasn't okay, and he knew he wouldn't be until PH was found, but both Gary and Rookie were right. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing!

"Recap Jet…" he muttered to himself. "Were there clues? Anything that gave a sign as to why she left!"

In annoyance, he face-desked; thinking hard about what had happened… Then he lifted his head again.

"There were tracks leading away from the Ski Village… Polar bear tracks in fact…" he told himself, gently whacking his flipper on the table-top with a soft growl. "Herbert… He's going to pay for this!"

* * *

**Stuff's gonna get personal now… No one, and I mean NO ONE gets between Jet and PH! Look out, Herbert… Angry JPG at 12 o'clock!  
And… who owned the voices that mocked the polar bear and Klutzy, you ask? Oh, just some Stealth Agents…. Whoops, I've said too much! *shoots***

**… *revives* OOH! OOH! OOH! AND! We'll also find out PH's real name next chapter too! *giggles* Get excited, readers! Jet comes in for his daring rescue!**

**And by the way, if you, dear readers, want your penguin to be one of those Stealth Agents (I'll probably keep the Stealthies at 4 please; no more) just review me your penguin name and colour; presto! You ish in story :3**


	10. Quick Author Note

**~~Okay guys, stop reviewing me your penguin names. I already have the four Stealth Agents I need!~~**

**I'm feeling derpy about this next chapter, readers… Something happens to Jet and, I ain't liking it… My gang of Stealth Agents – Icetail38, Aquaqueen81, Ava, Kimba41 and me; Cloudstar36 come a little late and find… yeah, I'm not gonna spoil it for all yous…  
These Stealth Agents belong to Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If, Aquaqueen81, avatar21860 and candygirl4226. You all know Cloudstar36 is mine… **

**You see, I don't usually include gore kinda-stuff in my Club Penguin stories… Cause they're all chirpy and that kinda thing…  
It's not really gore kinda-stuff, but Jet does get hurt and PH starts blaming herself for it… Yeah, little spoiler there…  
I'm still deciding what to do with Herbert, that's why next chappie is not yet complete, so I'm not posting it…**

**I want someone to shoot someone else, but that is TOTALLY against EPF regulations to kill… Not against Herbert's though…  
What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, some of you had really awesome names for PH, and I thank you for suggesting them. All of you have a cookie *gives cookies* But I've decided to go with the name that I thought up just then – Penny Harper. Cookies for me! *noms cookie* Nah, I hate that name… I'll just use Penny.  
… Heck with, every reader can have cookies… *goes up on cliff and pours cookies over you* **

**Now… Hold onto your cookies, readers… *looks down* and the cliff if you're there, cause stuff just got real in the EPF…**


	11. Scarred End

**Be cautious, be cautious, be cautious… Yike, a stick! **Jet Pack Guy thought, jumping when something snapped underneath him. He had finally managed to gather the courage to venture out to find PH, even though he was still shaken in knowing she wasn't with him. At HQ, there was more panic… The Elite Puffles were now missing!

"They can deal with them… I'm going after my girl…" the Tactical Leader told himself, jogging towards Herbert's cave. As he neared it, he heard a sudden shriek and picked up his pace.

"PH!?" he cried, running inside the cave. Herbert stood at one end with Klutzy beside him. At the other, PH lay on her side; facing the enemy with a look of determination. She wasn't going down without a fight…  
**That's my girl, **Jet Pack Guy thought with a smile, ducking behind the wall before anyone had heard him. Cautiously he watched, hoping something good would come out of this. PH wearily heaved herself up onto her feet; the puffle handler gripping the whistle around her neck.

"Calling the puffles won't get you anywhere, missy. They're in the cage Klutzy just dragged you out from!" Herbert sneered, tucking a hot-sauce bottle under his arm. PH growled softly.

"Yeah… I'll thank him for the hair-cut later…"

**So that's why her hair's so short! **The Tactical Leader thought; Jet Pack Guy managing an inaudible growl that only he could hear. **I'll deal with Klutzy for you, PH…  
**Cautiously he snuck out of hiding, and sprinted over to behind Herbert and Klutzy to watch from there.

"So, what are you going to do now? I'm armed, and you're not…" the polar bear pointed out, taking out both the hot-sauce bottles. PH ignored that and brought the whistle to her lips before blowing into it.

"That's not going to work!"

"Oh yeah?" the puffle handler questioned, standing her ground as a brown, orange and rainbow puffle bounded out in front of her. "I always call for back-ups…"

"Yes…" Jet Pack Guy hissed, almost too loudly. He slapped his flippers over his beak… just as Herbert spun around and caught him! "Uh oh…"

"Another one! Klutzy, get him!"

The Tactical Leader acted fast and leapt over the crab, stumbling as he landed before PH. The puffle handler shakily aided him.

"You… Y-You came…" she whispered, hanging onto his flipper.

"Of course I did…" Jet Pack Guy admitted, giving her a small smile. "I'd never, ever leave you alone with this guy…"

At that, he turned back to face Herbert; the polar bear looking a little red with anger.

"You've made a big mistake coming to face me, Guy…" Herbert snarled. "Anyway, you can bring it on…"

Noticing the hot-sauce bottles, the Tactical Leader winced slightly.

"I'm no ninja, but… Try me, Herbert!" he mocked, running straight at the polar bear. At once Herbert tried to hit him with the hot-sauce, but Jet Pack Guy dodged it easily. PH watched in fright, kneeling down to comfort the three puffles; burying her head into their soft fur. She looked up again when she heard the Tactical Leader yelp in pain…

"Jet!"

Jet Pack Guy was now on the ground; a flipper over his eyes. His glasses were beside him, and Herbert stood over him with a wide grin on his face. PH could just make out three strokes of blood on the polar bear's claws…

"N-No…" she whimpered, hanging her head as tears started to run down her cheeks. The one she loved had gotten hurt… and it was all her fault…

"Alright Herbert, this end's now!"

With a soft battle cry, four Stealth Agents dropped from the cave-roof; landing on Herbert and pinning him down with a double-roped net. Cloudstar36 landed before him; her flippers on her hips and a stern look across her face.

"I think a little more time in the EPF prisons should do for you…" she scowled. Herbert looked up with a slight growl.

"You think you've got the better of me, fool! You'll find that a lie when I get out of here!" he snapped.

"You have the right to remain silent, Herbert P. Bear…" Icetail38 muttered sternly, glancing up at Cloudstar36. "What should we do with him now, Chief?"

"Wait…" was all Cloudstar could respond with, looking back at PH and Jet Pack Guy. "We still have two Mentors to deal with."

PH aided the Tactical Leader onto his feet; Jet Pack Guy holding a flipper over his right eye.

"Y-You're hurt…" the puffle handler whimpered, nuzzling against him. "… I-It's my fault…"

"No… N-No it's not…" Jet Pack Guy winced. "Please don't b-blame yourself for this, Ace…"

Getting Cloudstar36 to help tie up Herbert in the net, two of the Stealth Agents waddled over to check on their Mentors.

"Something to get looked at there, Jet… Looks bad…" Aquaqueen81 spoke up, pointing out the scratch-marks she could see on the Tactical Leader's forehead.

"Getting attacked by a polar bear is always the worst," Kimba41 admitted, setting to work on clearing PH's bruises. Jet Pack Guy sighed heavily and shot a sideways glance at PH; the puffle handler whimpering softly. Maybe all this was from the fault of trust… or even, the fault of love…

* * *

**Awww, Jet got hurt! Like I said, not too gory… A bit of blood but yeah…  
Damnit, I forgot to mention PH's real name in this chapter! Oh well; next chapter!  
OOH! And I will mention the four Stealthies again, readers! Don't worry; they weren't a one-off thing!**

**And yeah, PH's hair is now shorter thanks to Klutzy grabbing her by her pony-tail upon dragging her out of the cage. He kinda accidentally cut the 'tail-part' off so Herbert dragged PH the rest of the way. Puffle handler was then left with short hair and a snapped hair-tie… yay…  
Well… This was fun. Final chapter up next – just on stuff that would usually end a story… idk…**

**Stay tuned, readers!**


	12. The Fault of Love

**'The Fault of Love'… *giggles* See what I did there? Anyways, last chappie… cause I'm out of ideas for this story, and it's the end! Random chat in here between the Stealthies cause I had no idea what else to put… so there…**

* * *

A week after Herbert's capture; and Gary sadly declaring that Jet Pack Guy was now blind in his right eye thanks to the scars he had received, things were a lot quieter in the EPF. Some agents had taken breaks considering there were no new Field Ops, but the Leads all stayed behind to fix emends in the HQ. Dot and Cloudstar36 were discussing matters of the Stealth Agents daring rescue; the two penguins breaking out in giggles at one point over something. Upon hearing their giggles, Icetail38 gently nudged Ava and signalled back towards them.

"You think they're planning something?" the arctic-white penguin inquired. Ava shrugged.

"Knowing those two, they could be planning anything…" she insisted, turning back to her computer monitor. "But… I still can't believe how brave Jet was to face Herbert like that…"

"You'd expect it from a guy like him, right?"

"Wrong, Icetail!" Aquaqueen81 spoke up, intruding in on their conversation as she spun around in her chair. "He only did it for PH's sake! I mean, none of us agents are gain enough to fight Herbert alone!"

At the sound of someone sharply clearing their throat, the three Stealth Agents looked behind them; Dot and Cloudstar36 not looking entirely happy.

"Might wanna pipe down and get back to it, Aqua…" Kimba41 whispered softly, setting her flippers down on a pile of papers before her. "The two Stealth Leads might be onto you!"

Icetail38 and Ava giggled at Aquaqueen's reaction to what she had said, hastily returning to her work. Once the four were busy again, Cloudstar exchanged a glance with Dot.

"Me; a Stealth Lead? Impossible…" she admitted. "… Did I mention I've studied all the Team Handbooks? I could be Tactical, Tech, Stealth or Comm Lead if I wanted to be!"

"Yes Ace, you have mentioned it; many times…" Dot insisted with a laugh. "Hey, I wonder how PH and Jet are actually coping now after what happened."

"They'd probably be shaken. Best to leave them alone…"

Even if they were still shaken from Herbert's attack, PH and Jet Pack Guy found they had more time to spend with each other and easily avoided relating any subject to going back to what had happened. (_what an_ _idiot I am… that made no sense!_)

"So… all's well that ends well, I guess…" Jet Pack Guy murmured, setting a flipper on the finished pile of folders he had just sorted. PH giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Exactly Jet… But, do you think we'll hear from Herbert again?" she inquired, hesitantly fixing up the eye-patch he now wore around his head. "… I finally get to see your eyes again…"

The Tactical Leader scoffed with a small laugh and looked down.

"So… I do look okay without glasses?"

"You look a whole lot better without…" PH admitted, nudging the side of his beak with her own. Jet Pack Guy blushed lightly and pulled her into a hug.

"You know I wouldn't have been able to do that without you… right?" he inquired.

"I know… but if I had followed you to fix the fuse, none of this would have happened…" the puffle handler recalled. Jet Pack Guy teasingly pushed her away.

"Shh… You're not supposed to bring that up again!" he chuckled. PH stopped him by again grabbing his collar.

"If I tell you my real name, can I talk about it?"

The Tactical Leader hesitated and looked at her with a small smirk.

"Maybe; maybe not."

"Don't make me puffle-tackle you…"

"Puffle-what?"

PH indicated towards her puffle-whistle with a mischievous grin; Jet Pack Guy holding up his flippers in defence.

"Okay, okay! You win…" he admitted, stepping back. "And, your real name is?"

"Penny…" PH said softly. "I… I-I'm still unsure what the 'H' stands for…"

"I'll just call ya Pen," Jet Pack Guy suggested, putting a flipper around her and pulling her close. "And you know what? That's not weird at all…"

PH giggled softly, trying her best to stay calm as she looked up into his eyes.

"Calling me Penny Handler would be."

"What are you-… Oh, hahaha!"

The Tactical Leader kept chuckling softly after that; PH trying to figure out a way to shut him up. When she thought of something, she hesitated. The Stealth Agents were just in the next room…  
**_Get it over and done with! _**She told herself, hastily grabbing Jet Pack Guy by his collar and kissing him. The Tactical Leader immediately shut up, stunned at what had just happened. When they broke the kiss, all he could do was stare.

"Pen… Y-Y-You j-just…?"

"… What? I had to shut you up…" PH sniggered, looking at the ground as she blushed red. "I-I couldn't slap you…" (_*facepalms* just like you couldn't when he called you 'Pet'…_)

"R-Right…" Jet Pack Guy choked out a laugh. "Or are you just saying that because I'm already hurt?"

"Shhh…"

Unnoticed to the both of them, Rookie and Gary had just approached the doorway; Gary stopping them when he heard voices inside. He also had to slap the young agent across the back of the head for 'invading other's privacy'…

"You know that hurt, right?" Rookie whimpered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Was it not supposed to?" the Gadget Guy smirked. "What are _you _going to do about it?"

"Hmm…"

Gary noticed he had fallen silent and shrieked softly when he noticed a mischievous grin across the rookie's beak.

"You wouldn't dare!" he squeaked, hastily running into the room and ducking behind Jet Pack Guy. "Keep that penguin away from me!"

"Get back here, G!"

PH had stepped back in confusion when the Gadget Guy and Comm Leader had entered; now watching in interest as they ran circles around the Tactical Leader.

"You look better in pink, G!" Rookie giggled, almost managing to grab Gary's labcoat, but the Gadget Guy escaped his reach and bolted into the next room.

"No, n-no! Anything b-but the coloured-dye!"

The puffle handler and Tactical Leader exchanged a confused glance before they burst out laughing. No matter what role they played in the EPF; some things would never change…  
Especially the things done for love…

* * *

**Can I die DAAAAWWWWWWWWWing now? THAT was adorable!**

**Btw, those who have or are hating on PH and Jet being together, don't comment or review on this, please. I may have different tastes to those 'normal' people who support JetXDot and PHXStompin' Bob, but yeah… I'm not them…. Just saying…**

**ANYWAY!  
This story was a lot of fun to write! OOH! Gotta write more PHXJet now!  
I DARE TO BE DIFFERENT! Mwahahaha! **

**And yeah, the thing between Gary and Rookie at the end there has to do with my story on deviantART; 'Why him on washing duty!?'  
So… Go read it!... please? I give you cookie *holds up cookie innocently***


	13. Song list of no reason

**This has been included because I want it to be…  
A list of all the songs I listened to while writing this story… By the way, they are not in order! **

- Rider of the Sky ~ Ace

- Holding out for a Hero ~ Jennifer Saunder

- Kiss The Girl ~ Ashley Tisdale

- Ocean Princess ~ Two Steps From Hell

- Halo ~ Beyonce

- Just the Way you Are ~ Bruno Mars

- Marry You ~ also by Bruno Mars

- Accidentally In Love ~ Counting Crows

- Strawberry Kisses ~ Nikki Webster

**That's all I'm gonna list… If I gave you all the songs… yeah, not many of you would read my stories anymore.  
By now you realise, most of them, are love songs…  
Realise it; or I take back your cookies!**

**Kay thnx bai :3**


End file.
